kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 85.1
I'm the Main Lead is the 85.1st chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary The chapter begins with Chiyo describing Tora as a gentle and well mannered person with a dignified tone. She states that she was charmed the first time she met him, but points out that it was certain that he holds strong feelings for someone else. Chiyo's friends ask her what she is planning for Christmas, guessing that she would probably spend it with her fiance, Tora. However, Chiyo tells them that they don't have any plans yet, but she will soon ask him out. Her friends are surprised as she is always the one to ask him out. Later, Chiyo is seen asking Tora for a date, even proposing that if its too much, they can just go for a walk. But Tora states that he has something to settle, as he is going to his parent's home in Kyoto. Chiyo decides to do the same. Tora, Maki and Chiyo arrive in Kyoto, and Tora decides to head to Takoya Inn, which is one of Igarashi's business partner. According to Tora, his father arranged this for him to gain experience. Chiyo feels as if Tora has drawn a line between them, but with a smile on her face, she tells him to go ahead as she will be heading to her home. On her way, Chiyo runs into Misaki who is helping an old lady. Chiyo volunteers to help, and Misaki hurries on her way leaving everything to Chiyo. The old lady tells Chiyo that her grandson is getting married soon because she continuously prays at the temple. Chiyo prays so that she can become Tora's support someday and get closer to his heart. After his meeting with the Takoya Inn's president, Tora meets with a woman named Orie and asks her what she is planning about the partnership. She tells him that the inn need's revamp. Also, considering their families, they should take things slowly between just the two of them. In a shop, Maki and Tora are discussing about the invitation he received from Orie, who invited him for a little chat on Christmas. Tora thinks of accepting because it involves business. Maki asks Tora to forget about Misaki, who brushes it off saying he has no idea what he is talking about. Maki also mentions Chiyo, but Tora says that he will tell her that it is about work. Tora says that he does not cares about how Chiyo feels. She has been raised by her loving father, and views things innocently without any suspicion. She is almost like a perfect woman who only exists in stories. Only because Tora acts as a gentleman, she believes him. On Maki's question of what would happen if Chiyo finds out what he just said, Tora replies that she would probably go back to her father crying, and hopefully the engagement will be cancelled. On Christmas, Chiyo is celebrating alone while Tora is spending his time with Orie. In a room, Orie tries to make a move on Tora. However, her cover is blown when Maki enters with hidden cameras and listening devices that he found in the room. Tora asks if she is trying to discover his weakness and use it against him for the benefit of Takoya. Orie leaves, and outside, she finds Chiyo. Chiyo asks her if they had a good chat, in response to which Orie yells at her stating that their marriage is just arranged and Tora has no feelings for her. Chiyo realizes that Orie also has feelings for Tora, and replies that she knows he loves someone else, surprising both Tora and Orie. She describes that woman as someone who cannot be beaten, even though she has no idea who she is. Later, Chiyo asks Maki and Tora if they should have a snowball fight, however she ends up hitting on Maki's face, making Tora smile. Tora says that this is interesting, which reduces Chiyo to tears, who smiles and says that he finally spoke in Kansai dialect. Tora smiles and calls Chiyo stubborn, who calls him the same. It is shown that Tora finally started to cross the line that he drew between them. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters